The focus of this project is to determine how various types of mortality data can be more effectively used to monitor the health state of national and regional populations. In this work, we examine the implications of the additional information contained in national micro-data files in which all of the medical conditions listed on the individual death certificate are provided. Differentials in this information content are used to examine sex, race and age differentials in disease-specific mortality patterns. Underlying this research is an effort to develop more effective methodologies for the analysis of national mortality data and identification of risk factors. In particular, the dynamic aspects of national mortality patterns have been studied usng cohort-specific models based upon a firm foundation of health and biological processes. By developing mortality models that possess a strong substantive basis, it is anticipated that a better comprehension of future mortality changes may result and the goal of better predicting the absolute growth and structural changes of the U. S. elderly population attained. By making analyses specific to region and state, it is also anticipated that more effective strategies for planning for the needs of the national elderly population can be developed.